Her Confession
by OldRivalShippingLvr
Summary: All she wants is him to know how she feels   He doesnt have to like her back, but he had to know. - A cute Sonami/Namora Oneshot :


**Luxxy: I wrote this, because I wanted to do another story having nothing to do with pokemon. Plus~~this is a real story~~that happened to mwa. I was thinking about how the guy i like said that if he had to be anybody from kingdom Hearts, it would be Sora. And I said Namine (my favorite character), which is funny because that it my favorite kingdom hearts couple... So i decided to do a little oneshot based off of my confession to him, but shortened up the notes dialouge a tiny bit and also added/changed a few things so it wasnt just a true story but switching names out.(: Well anyway~~ Enjoy. Sammy, disclaimer please!**

**Sammy: Oldrivalshippinglvr does not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters~~nya!**

**Luxxy: Enjoy(:**

* * *

><p>She took a deep breath, and handed him the note.<p>

They were in history class, just coming back from Spanish, and she had decided during first period that she was going to tell him how she felt about him. She didn't care what he thought of her afterwards, because they were close friends, and he would understand, right?

She blushed as he read it, and wrote something down before folding it back up, and handing it back to her.

She opened it, and sighed. She hadn't even told him yet, and yet her heart was beating so fast.

Before class started, during Spanish, she wrote the note. It said, '_Sora_, _We need to talk_'.

Now she was reading his reply, and picking up her pen.

'_I lied. About liking the other guy… I really like someone else…'_

She closed her eyes, and moved her hand, that was holding the note, forward. It was the signal that she was done, and he moved his hand back, grabbing the note, and accidentally touching her fingers briefly, causing her face to become a million shades of red and pink.

The teacher walked by, and she saw him hide the note before she was far enough that she couldn't tell what they were up to.

She saw his hand give her the signal, and grabbed it quickly.

'_Okay then, who?_'

She blushed, trying to bring herself to write the three lettered word she wanted to.

_You…_

But she couldn't bring herself to do it. She wanted him to figure it out himself, thinking that it would be less embarrassing for her. It took lot to tell a guy you liked him, and when the moment comes, even if you had been so determined to do it, sometimes you just couldn't, not right at the moment.

Instead of writing what she ever so wanted to put on the piece of paper, she wrote something else.

'_Um…who do you think it is?'_

I didn't take him long to answer, and give her back the note. Her heart started racing as she thought of everything he might have said.

'_I have no idea._'

She sighed, a million pounds being taken from her heart, only to be replaced by two million, because she had yet to confess.

She thought about how she could respond before she replied.

'_I have liked him before. And you know him._'

All of it was true. She had liked him before, in fifth grade. Well actually, she liked him in 5th, 6th, 7th, and now 8th. In fact they had been in the same classes together ever since they met. And even if he only knew about when she liked him in 5th grade, it was good enough.

And it was true that he knew himself. It might be a little deceiving but it was true.

Suddenly the bell rang, and they headed to their next class, which they had together, and ironically, they had seats right next to each other too, just like the last one.

As soon as she sat down, she handed him the note, and as he read it she saw him her a 'you've got to be kidding me' look.

She blushed as they made eye contact, but shook it off and stuck her tongue out at him, as he wrote something on the note, and handed it to her, not bothering to fold it up again, since the teacher wasn't looking, and the class was used to them passing notes and such.

Looking away from him, she read what he had wrote down.

'_I need hints WAY better than THAT. xD' _

She huffed, and quickly wrote something.

'_I gave you hints!'_

This time, she didn't bother to fold the paper either. It was just too much of a hassle.

After the teacher took attendance, and walked away from all of the rows, he handed her the note back.

'_Riku?'_

She pouted at the answer. Of course not, Riku was Sora's best friend, who she hated. She knew that, and he knew that, and they often worked in groups together, even if she hated him. But she didn't want to stop being Sora's friend just because she didn't like Riku, so she just dealt with him.

'_Um , no. Lets be serious now, kay(:' _

She caught him chuckle at what she had wrote, and it made her blush. She tried to make the pink on her cheeks go back to the pale color they were, but it didn't work. She kept asking herself what exactly made her act this way, as he quickly placed the completely open note on her desk when the teacher had her eyes elsewhere.

'_I know , I know…' _

She sighed. This couldn't be any more frustrating, even though she knew it could be a lot more easier if she just went out and told him.

Suddenly he turned to her, while the class was busy laughing about something the teacher said, and he spoke quietly.

"Well…it cant be 'Sasuke', right?" he said, making her blush slightly and turn away from him, and back onto the note.

Let me explain something quickly to clear some things up.

Back in 5th grade, when she first started liking him. Her and her friend, Xion had given codenames to the guys they liked.

Xion liking Roxas, called him 'Ruka'.

She had called Sora, 'Sasuke'.

Eventually he had found out that she liked somebody, and when she asked him, she yelled out, '_SASUKE!_' and that was the end of it.

Later on during the year, well the last day of 5th grade actually, he discovered that _he_ was Sasuke.

So after he asked her if who she liked was 'Sasuke' she didn't say anything, but she was pretty sure that he still didn't get quite what she was trying to imply.

Finally, she gave him the note back.

'_Write the name of five guys who I might like, and if any of them are right, I'll tell you…' _

She placed the paper on his desk and waited a long time before he returned it. She took a deep breath, like the one she did before she even started passing the note, and took a look at the list that he had come up with.

'_1. Roxas_

_2. Ventus_

_3. Axel_

_4. Terra_

_5. …Sora?'_

She gasped quietly to herself so nobody would hear as she went down the list, and blushed when she got to the last answer.

She decided to write something about every person he guessed.

'_1. Roxas- __**No … never…**_

_2. Ventus- __**I barely know him…**_

_3. Axel- __**NO! Not anymore**_

_4. Terra- __**Once again, barely know him…never liked him**_

_5. …Sora?- ….._

_The last one' _

She waited until the end of class, and then turned to him, making sure she wasn't showing any embarrassment, as if to say 'You see , nothing has changed,'

He spoke before she did.

"You could have just come out and said to, there was no reason to be scared." he said, finally causing a blush to creep across her cheeks, all to her dismay.

She nodded at him, and put her hand out. "I…er…I need the note back…" she said, as he handed it to her.

She then walked away, and blushed madly, taking a another breath.

Suddenly, she felt much better.

"Hey, Namine!" she heard, looking over to whoever was calling her, and smiled as Aqua and Kairi were waving for her to come over to them.

She smiled proudly, making her way over to her friends to tell them about her confession.

* * *

><p><strong>I know...the codenames from fifth grade were childish but hey~~ FIFTH grade people(: Anyway, please review~~ SonamiNamora FTW !(: ~~ Well ..atleast in my eyes xD**


End file.
